


Kamoho Rescue

by Toshua



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hawaii Shark God, Hawaii legend, Kamoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: Another legend is created as a plane crashes in the water in the dark.  DiNozzo, Gibbs, McGarrett to the rescue.





	Kamoho Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkbenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/gifts).



> This story was born after reading Into the Electric Blue by tkbenjamin. Inspired by Lady Ra's Macavity universe. Not betaed and hopefully this attempt at showing my love of Lady Ra's and tkbenjamin's works is acceptable. My life came to a complete halt while this story demanded to be written and 24 hours later here it is. My use of the word 'haloe' is only a comment uttered during a stressful moment, not an insult.

******

‘Reporting from Honolulu Citizens Newsletter: Today the reincarnation of the Shark God Komoho disrupted a bank robbery with dozens of possible hostages. Tweets sent to this newsletter follows:

_“#Kamoho; His eyes glowed bright blue. Snakes and spiders descended on the bad guys.”_  
_“#Kamoho; His companion was with police. Two snakes were wrapped around his wrist.”_  
_“#Kamoho; Snakes wrapped bad guys like mummies. Nobody hurt.”_  
_“#Kamoho; Snakes and spiders left when Kamoho told them to.”_  


‘Citizens Newsletter reporters states that Kamoho left with a small escort and refused shouted requests for interviews.’

_“#Kamoho; Tourist reported a young man swimming with a dolphin school today off the beaches of Diamond Head.”_  
_“#Kamoho; Helicopter pilot reported a young man floating in the water next to a humpback whale and calf.”_  
_“#Kamoho; Pilot hovered and watched whale with man hanging on a fin as calf played._  
_“#Kamoho; Man with glowing blue eyes waved helo off then submerged with dolphin escort.”_  


‘Citizens Newsletter will continue to report sightings of Kamoho. Please report all sightings to our web site: ‘50state.citi.news.org’. Pictures and video would be appreciated.’

***********

Tony sat in the sand, eyes closed as the setting sun graced his skin with warmth and rose light. A small keyboard lay in his lap over crossed legs. His fingers covered recently silenced black and white keys. Nearby a brightly colored coral snake was coiled in a depression in the warm sand. The snake kept watch through slitted eyes as her Herald soaked up the peace of sand, surf and sun.  
Tony’s companions lounged nearby on beach towels, reluctant to allow him out of their sight for any length of time, even though he had begged for some solitude, away from constant vigilance. The tiny beach the three men and equal number of snakes occupied was carved out from between large boulders and hidden from civilization unless someone worked very hard to find it. But this island had been Steve McGarret’s home all his life and a beach didn’t exist that he didn’t know about.

Tony had demanded some ‘me’ time after the last video filmed by a helo pilot surfaced showing a nude Tony swimming with a humpback whale and calf, surrounded by a school of dolphins providing an escort. The video had gone viral in minutes, flashed around the world via the Internet. 

It had been ten days since Tony had turned forty and his sudden inheritance had burst forth; a capability to communicate with animals, something every other generation of his family could do since the first ancestor had documented it hundreds of years before. The ability had turned Tony’s life upside down, as well as his two lovers, dubbed his Harmonies by his snake protector Issa. He wasn’t used to the ability any more than he could wrap his mind around the legend of Kamoho, the Hawaiian shark god, whom he had been declared within hours of sharks and dolphins bringing him to shore, along with Gibbs after a murder attempt had left them helpless in the ocean. With the ability to communicate with animals he, Jethro Gibbs and Steve McGarrett had acquired snake protectors who were always within a hands’ reach. They had also acquired a worldwide media presence, anxiously waiting for every sighting of Kamoho. The lack of privacy was wearing on Tony and in return, his lovers and friends. He’d taken to wearing some type of disguise anytime he ventured into public, day or night. Sitting on a unknown beach, playing a battery operated keyboard, with only his Harmonies and the protective snakes was as about as close to solitude he could find. That wasn’t really private as a school of dolphins had danced off shore as he played one melody after another. He’d stopped playing when Issa had communicated to him that several whales were coming into dangerous shallow water to be closer to Tony and his music. 

Jethro Gibbs stirred from his prone position on the sand, sitting up and hugging his knees. The sun was almost gone and the shadows on the sand were growing long. The warmth of the sun was rapidly giving away to the coolness of evening sea breezes. Beside him Steve had already draped his towel around his shoulders, warding off the coming chill.

“Ready to call it a day, DiNozzo? I don’t know about you but I could use some food.” Gibbs called to the figure still sitting at the water’s edge.

“And something to drink.” McGarrett added. “We emptied our last water bottle couple hours ago.”

Tony rose from the lotus position he’d been in for so long and dusted off the seat of his dark swim trunks. He picked up Issa without thinking and the snake coiled up Tony’s arm to her usual perch around his neck. He tucked the small keyboard into the waterproof carrier it lived in and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Food sounds good.” He spoke loud enough to be heard over the hissing surf as the last of the sun disappeared. Tony was interrupted by a sputtering engine off shore and all three men turned toward the sound. His eyes sought and found navigation lights in the air, along with a single landing light. He was joined by Gibbs and McGarrett and the three men tracked the lights and the sputtering engine. Tony groaned. “He’s heading for land but he’s not going to make it.”

“Stupid haole.” McGarrett growled. “This is the only flat area for miles and the nearest runway is miles further. Why wasn’t he on the ground before dark?” 

Gibbs was already thinking and running toward their jeep nestled in among the rocks. “Steve! You’ve got flares? We’ll light the beach; give him something to aim for!”

Tony was on the sand, pulling on swim fins he kept with him as a routine accessory. He dumped Issa on the ground even as he waded to the water’s edge. “Issa, call the dolphins and sharks. Tell them to watch for the plane hitting the water.”

Gibbs was already at the jeep, pulling out an emergency kit behind the spare tire. Without looking he tossed a pack of road flares to McGarrett as he swung into the driver’s seat and reached for the ignition key. “Make a runway with flares! I’ll light the beach with headlights!”

Steve ran across the short beach, striking and dropping lit flares as he went. He heard the engine noise change direction and without looking he knew the pilot had seen the points of red light suddenly appear and had changed his heading. The engine sputtered and died and the ocean’s surf was suddenly loud in the silence. The jeep roared past him and slid to a stop in the sand, headlights on high and illuminating the tiny beach from water’s edge to rock filled beginning. Steve’s flares lit a ragged line of the beach on the diagonal. It wasn’t much of a runway but if the pilot was skilled and the plane would glide for just a few minutes; if the plane touched down at water’s edge; if it didn’t flip when the wheels dug into sand; if it wasn’t a large aircraft. The landing light was closer, a white beam on the dark surface, bright enough to show the surf hitting the beach in small rolling breaking waves. The light was enough that they could see that the prop was still, the wheels to close to the water.

“He’s not going to make it!” Gibbs was out of the jeep and running toward the water. Steve watched the gliding aircraft, hoping that the pilot could keep it in the air for another two or three hundred feet. If he could put it down on the back of a small wave without the wheels catching and flipping... The beach dropped off sharply further out, but closer in the water was only twenty or thirty feet deep. The shallower the water the easier it would be for occupants of the plane to swim to shore, even if it flipped and only floated for a few minutes.

The plane hit, wheels sending up a rooster tail of spray before the back end of the plane lifted into the air almost vertical and the wings dug into the water, forcing the nose and cockpit under. The aircraft settled back flat into the water, wings holding it level as it floated, not fully submerged. The noise of the impact startled Steve back from his mesmerized stare of the accident. 

He saw Tony in the water, swimming powerfully before a dolphin’s fin was under his hand and he was being towed toward the settling aircraft. Gibbs was wading in, chest deep already and a dolphin was waiting. Steve didn’t join them, instead pulling his cellphone from his shorts and dialing 911 with an urgent call for help. 

“Dispatch, small plane crash in the water! Follow my GPS for location. This is Steve McGarrett from 5-0. Send Coast Guard to this location immediately! People in the water!” Steve was grabbing flares and piling them higher for better light as he yelled into the phone. “NO! I don’t have a beach name or a highway location Dispatch! Use my GPS on the phone! Do it now!” He dropped his open phone next to the flares and dashed to the water’s edge to help.

Tony reached the plane first thanks to his strong friend. The interior of the plane was lit dimly and he could see several people struggling with seat belts and harnesses. A fleeting thought of a knife and light crossed his mind even as his hands found the pins for a door and he ripped them out, forcing the door open and away from the aircraft. He took a deep breath and submerged, hands reaching for the first body he could reach and pull free. A frantic elderly man grasped for him, eyes wide open in panic. Tony pulled him to the surface, not having time to be gentle.

“Here, grab hold.” His hands grabbed a waiting dolphin, placed a shaking hand on a convenient dorsal fin. “Take him to SJ,” he yelled to the dolphin before submerging again. The plane was completely underwater now and what little buoyancy it had was losing the battle with the water. Tony’s eyes were adjusted to the dim light now and he could see the pilot was pulling the pins from the other door and kicking it away. The pilot looked at him, gave him thumbs up and pushed from his seat, snagging another passenger as he went. 

Tony saw two more people in the back of the plane, both elderly, both with open eyes and holding their noses, frantically pulling at seatbelts. He wished for a knife as he forced himself into the small space, folding down a seat and reaching for the seatbelt release. Then Gibbs was on the other side of the flooded cabin, a penlight in his teeth, and knife in his hand. Tony smiled at Gibbs as the other man cut the strap away. Tony pulled a passenger toward him; Gibbs grabbed the other one and the plane was empty. They broke surface almost at the same time, joined by a chittering dolphin by each man. Tony wrapped his passenger’s arms around the dolphin and pointed toward the shore. He treaded water as the animal and human swam away. Gibbs did the same and a moment later was treading water alone. Tony reached for Gibbs and held his arm for a second.

“Easy, LJ. I’ve got fins. Let me do the work.” Gibbs relaxed under Tony’s strong hand, letting himself drift for a moment.”

“We got everybody.” Gibbs spit out a mouthful of water when he took the penlight out of his teeth. “Should we stay out here and let Steve handle the rescue squads?”

Tony looked toward the beach, illuminated by a CG helo lights and spinning lights from rescue equipment parked on the beach. He groaned at what was going to happen to his life now. He looked at Gibbs. “Think we can get away with it? Think Steve will let us get away with it?”

“No and no.”

***** Steve’s POV*****

The plane was almost underwater by the time Steve saw Tony’s head appear from the water, holding someone in his arms. Then a dolphin appeared, Tony pointed it toward shore and it started swimming, towing someone long side. Steve was waist deep in the surf when the dolphin arrived with its passenger. Steve took the man around the waist and started back to shore and the light from the jeep and flares. He settled his charge on the sand and knelt beside him.

“You okay? Are you hurt?” He shouted the question over the noise of the approaching helicopter and the screaming sirens from the highway.

The man coughed a few times before looking up at the concerned man. “Did that just happen? Was I rescued by a dolphin?” 

Steve took one of the beach towels he’d been using earlier and draped it over the thin shaking shoulders. “Afraid so. Help’s almost here.” He stood up and waved at the helo, pointing toward the water. The light that had illuminated them swung toward the water and spotted two more figures in the surf, dolphins under each one. Steve waded into the water and grabbed the woman who was suspended between the man wearing a uniform and the dolphin taking most of her weight. Steve patted the dolphin. “Go help Tony and LJ.” The dolphin did a tail flip and headed back into deeper water and darkness. In moments he settled the woman next to the other passenger, and then the man in uniform flopped down next. He was looking at Steve, eyes wide and mouth open.

An ambulance bumped around the rocks and onto the beach, siren screaming and spinners flashing. It was followed by another paramedic vehicle and a police SUV. Steve stepped clear of the sitting passengers, ready to meet the rescue personnel. 

“McGarrett, did everyone get out? The CG is getting ready to drop divers from the helo!” The chief paramedic was shouting questions even as he was pulling gear from his vehicles.

“Tell the helo to hold on the divers. I’ve got people out there. They haven’t signaled they need help.”

“WHAT? What do you mean you have people out there? How did you get people in the water so fast? I don’t see a boat or a trailer.” The Chief stepped aside as two paramedics rushed by with kits and blankets. They dropped beside the victims and draped blankets around them.

Steve ignored the rescue squad when he saw more dolphins in the surf. “Come on. We’ve got a couple more people in the water.” He waded out again and a dolphin pushed his passenger into Steve’s hands. The paramedic could only stare at the dolphin as he took hold of another passenger. He looked at Steve who was ignoring him as he half carried a man to shore and placed him next to the others. The paramedic could only follow; his own passenger limp in his arms.

Chief Paramedic Willis placed his passenger carefully on the sand even as he stared at McGarrett. “Is this the last one?”

Steve looked out over the surf. Nobody had noticed the small yellow snake draped like a necklace around his neck. Cae had been in constant contact with Tony through the dolphins as they ferried each victim to shore. LJ’s Coil was curled around one ankle, Issa on the other, amplifying the conversations between all of them. “Yeah that’s it. Plane is almost on the bottom.”

Willis stared some more, and then raised his radio to the CG chopper and telling it to stand down, everyone was accounted for. Overhead the chopper took up station keeping, adding more light to the entire scene. “Your people have a boat out there I can’t see?”

Steve snorted. “Something like that.”

**************

“I’m getting pruney,” Gibbs complained. He wasn’t treading water but rested on the strong shoulders of two dolphins that seemed very happy to whistle and talk to him, even if he couldn’t understand everything they were saying.

“Yeah, I guess we need to get to shore. Any ideas on how to explain what happened?” Tony was actually draped across a large tiger shark, talking to the fish about hunting in deep water and how it was so successful. With Tony in the water the shark had declared a truce with all the dolphins in the area, even though a tiger shark didn’t normally hunt dolphins. Tony was stroking the shark’s nose, grinning like crazy at what he was doing. The shark was almost purring at the long strokes, slowly circling the dolphins, letting the leisurely motion force water over its gills.

“Tell the truth?” Gibbs offered. “Kamoho.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t you start.”

“Why not? Use it to your advantage, to our advantage. You know the crash victims are going to tell how a man used a dolphin to get them to shore.”

“Can we go ashore a few miles from here? Hike back to the beach in the dark? Stay in the shadows until everyone has packed up and left?”

“Leave Steve to explain everything? Do you really want to put him in that situation?”

“We’ll never hear the end of it. So just swim ashore like nothing happened? We were in the right place at the right time.” Tony stroked the shark again. “Dolphins were in the area and were curious, decided to help on their own. They are known to rescue people all the time.”

“Might work.” Gibbs grinned, petted the dolphins he was suspended between. “I really like having these guys as allies. Think about all the good they can do. From rescuing people to finding lost ships and planes. Exploring the depths by taking down cameras. Checking on the foundations of oil rigs.”

“I won’t exploit them.” Tony growled. “Anything I ask them must be of their own free will.”

“I didn’t think you would.” Gibbs sighed. “Let’s just swim in, shrug off any awkward comments and drive away. I was hungry before this started and I’m starving now.”

“Me too.” Tony chuckled. “My shark friend says he’ll be happy to go fishing for me.”

“So do these guys.” Gibbs stroked the velvet skin. “You going to name them?”

“I’m sure they have names for themselves. I’m sure they will tell me if they want me to use it.”

Tony looked toward shore. The helo was gone. So was one of the paramedic units and the police SUV. “Might as well hit the beach. Steve is staying in touch through our snakes but they are also getting anxious.”

“How do you want to do this? Ditch these guys before we get to shallow and swim in on our own? Ride these guys all the way in?”

Tony chuckled. “I’m going to ride this guy as swallow as is safe for him. Then I’m taking off my fins, walk up the beach, take my snake, kiss Steve and wait for you.”

Gibbs grinned. “In for a penny… Lead the way.” He patted his dolphins. “Don’t drown me.”

Tony draped himself on the back of the 10 foot tiger shark. He grasped the dorsal fin confidently. “What he said.”

****************  
Steve had helped load the last victim into the ambulance and it bumped up the rocky path that pretended to be a road to the highway. Unfortunately as the last emergency vehicle disappeared around the boulders the majority of Steve’s 5-0 team arrived courtesy of Kamekona’s oversize vehicle which bounced over the rocks like nothing. They landed on the sand and poured from the SUV to stare at Steve.

Kamekona broke the silence. “Bruh, you send out a 911 for a plane in the water and don’t call 5-0? Where’s Kamoho? He out there rescuing people and you don’t call his family for help? We just passed the last ambulance and the airways are calling it another miracle on the Hudson.”

“Kamekona - I’ve been busy.” Steve rubbed the back of his head.

Danny Williams spoke up. “Sounds like it. So, where’s DiNozzo and Gibbs?”

Kono broke into the conversation. “You need to see this.” She had trained a small tactical flashlight on the dark waves. All attention was on the ocean and the waves breaking on the beach. Kono focused her light and pointed. “There.”

Out of the darkness a fin was cutting through the waters. Riding on the back of the shark, hanging on the fin and just above the water Tony DiNozzo’s light colored body skimmed across the waves. As they closed on the beach Tony slowed and finally stopped. He rolled off the shark’s back and disappeared under the waves. Tony reappeared a moment later, wading through the rolling waves, letting the crests break around him until he was free of the water. He strode across the sand, pulled Steve into a fierce kiss before kneeling to allow Issa to climb up his arm and around his neck. Then he turned back to the water as Gibbs waded ashore. The pair of dolphins who had brought Gibbs ashore danced on their tails as they returned to the dark waters.

Tony greeted Gibbs with a hard kiss, held him close for a moment before pulling McGarrett into a tight three way hug. The three men held each other tightly for several long moments before pulling apart. Gibbs’ snake had uncurled from Steve’s ankle and climbed up until it was wrapped around Gibbs’ bicep where it hissed at everyone who looked at it.

Tony went to Kamekona and gripped the man’s arms in greeting, a large grin across his face. “Kamekona. Glad you came.”

“Kamoko. You saved lives tonight. Thank you.” The large Hawaiian native dipped his head at Tony, not quite bowing. 

Tony smiled at the big man. “I was in the right place at the right time.” He then turned to Kono. “Kono.” He took her arm in a warrior’s grip. “Thank you for watching over Steve. I am grateful.”

“Kamoko. It is my honor to guard your Harmonies. You honor me with your trust.” The young Hawaiian woman almost blushed when Tony pulled her into a tight hug.

Tony turned to Williams. “Danny, Steve tells me I mustn’t embarrass you. So I won’t. Thank you for guarding Steve. He needs all the backup he can get. He must wear you out.” 

“Yeah, well don’t expect me to call you Kamoko. Super Seal’s legends don’t mean anything to this Jersey boy.”

“Wouldn’t expect otherwise.” He shook Danny’s hand with a firm grip and a bright smile. He turned to the small group gathered close in the near darkness of the beach. Tony was tired, hungry and happy. He’d found a home he wasn’t expecting, and a huge family welcoming him with open arms.

“I don’t know about everyone else but I’m starving. How about pizza and beer at home? Steve’s buying.” Tony headed for the jeep parked in the darkness, followed closely by his lovers. The 5-0 team didn’t have a choice but to shrug and follow, piling into Kamehona’s vehicle and dropping in behind the jeep as it climbed up from the beach.

‘Reporting from Honolulu Citizens Newsletter: Kamoho is reported to have saved lives from a plane crash last night.’

_“#Kamoho; He ordered dolphins to bring me to shore last night when our plane lost power._   
_#Kamoho; Dolphins brought me to shore last night after Kamoho pulled me from our sinking plane._   
_#Kamoho; CG pilot spotted Kamoho holding a victim from a plane crash as the plane sank.”_   


Toshua 2018


End file.
